Unwritten Promise
by Akihito Kage
Summary: Shizuka watches her brother's wedding and one day hopes for her own. For Compy's contest. Siblingshipping


Written for computerfreak101's YGO contest. XP I usually don't write het so I'm pretty sure this isn't my best work, but I tried ^^

So this is for round 1 - Siblingshipping (Mokuba/Shizuka)

[With a little added Puppyshipping ^^]

* * *

  
Shizuka laughed as her brother couldn't even knot his tie becaus he was so nervous. "Come here," She told him, smiling.

"Thanks sis." Jou sighed, "I don't even know why I'm so shaky."

"It's just nerves, big brother. Today's a big day." The young woman told him. "You're making one of the most important decisions of your life."

"Yeah, way to take the nerves away." Jou rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh along with his little sister as she giggled at him. "Still, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I know you do." She replied, tightening the knot of his tie. "There, all done." She stepped back and took a good look at her brother, soon to be a Kaiba, not a Jounouchi. "Oh, that reminds me." She suddenly realised. "I'll be wrong to call you Jou now, won't it?" She said.

Jou blinked before breaking out into a soft smile. "Yeah, I guess so. It's still a nickname though."

"Like 'koinu'." Shizuka sniggered, making Jou flick a pebble at her from the dish on the dresser.

"Think you'll be a Kaiba one day?" Jou asked her, turning to the mirror to fix his hair.

"Maybe." The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mokuba and I haven't been together that long. One day, maybe, but not right now."

Jou looked at his sister's reflection in the mirror. Her eyes showed a fond affection for the younger Kaiba brother, and he knew she loved him very much. He smiled. "Well you know one thing about if you do," Shizuka met his gaze in the glass, "You'll get one hell of an expensive wedding out of it."

His heart was truly warmed by the laughter that followed.

-

Seto and Jou had chosen to get married in Egpyt, on a boat along the Nile. The country held so much for the group of friends, and it had a place in all of their hearts for some reason or another.

Shizuka stood at the stern of the boat, looking out at the horizon at the slowly setting sun. There was another half an hour before the ceremony started, and she'd left her brother's room to let him prepare on his own.

She'd been out for ten minutes or so when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She smiled when she recognised the gold bracelet with her and his names on. "Hey honey." She said softly, turning in the embrace to kiss Mokuba's cheek.

"Big day, huh?" Mokuba said, almost looking sad. Shizuka knew it was because he was practically giving away the person who was cloest to him. She pecked his lips gently.

"Yeah. Did you picture this in Battle City?" She asked him, a slight grin playing on her lips.

"Hell no." Mokuba laughed, "My brother loathed Jounouchi back then. Or so everyone thought."

"How long has it been now? Seven years?" Shizuka wondered. It had been a while since Battle City, but it was all in the past now. They'd all moved on in more ways than one, some people putting aside their differences and learning to love each other, like their brothers.

"Something like that. I'm glad its all over though." Mokuba admitted. "No bad guys to ruin things. No Egyptian psychos trying to take over the world."

"Well." Shizuka let the word hang in the air a second or two before they broke out in laughter.

"Yeah, we still have the Egyptian psychos, but they aren't as bad anymore." Mokuba said, catching his breath. It was true, the so-called 'Egyptian psychos' had settled down and even gotten jobs that the government would approve of.

"Hey, you two," The two youngest members of the group looked over to see Yami, "We're about to start."

-

"So do you, Jounouchi Katsuya, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Yami, acting as minister, asked.

"Hell yeah." Jou answered with a grin.

"And do you, Kaiba Seto, take this puppy," Jou glared at his long time friend while everyone else tried to conceal their laughter, "to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Seto replied, stroking Jou's hands to calm him down.

"Then with the power given to be by some guy on the internet, I pronouce you bitches for life. Now kiss damnit!" Yami pratically ordered, and everyone cheered as they proceeded to make out in front of them.

Shizuka had tears in her eyes as she watched her brother. She never knew him to look so happy. As mokuba slipped an arm around her waist, she hoped one day they would be as happy as their brothers.

As they all assembled in the larger reception room, someone shouted out "Throw the bouquet!", much to everyone's amusement as niether man had one. Seto half-heartedly glared at the owner of the shout, Marik, but had to chuckle when Mai gave Jou a bunch of flowers wrapped with white ribbon to throw.

"Oh for the love of God, ok." Jou rolled his eyes, and turned his back on the crowd. "Ready?"

Shizuka was in the middle of the crowd, and couldn't help but reach up as the thrown bouquet reached them. There was a small bout of fuss as people fought for it, but when the girl stumbled forwards clutching it triumphantly, people cheered, and looked at Mokuba with expectant gazes.

The younger Kaiba only laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Shizuka pracically beamed and held the bouquet close, a memory of her brother's wedding and a promise of her own.

* * *

  
R+R for cookies.


End file.
